A Simple Sickness
by RavenNevermore13
Summary: When Raven gets sick, the whole team does their best to help her. Along the road to recovery, she looses her powers and is forced to go to school where she meets unusual friends.


I don't own Teen Titans! :D

It was a quiet day at Titans Tower. Everyone was going about their daily business. Robin was listening to his radio, Starfire was making some random glop on the stove, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were competing with the game station. The only person not present was Raven. Starfire was the first to notice.

"Where is Friend Raven?" The boys looked confused. They didn't even think about it. "I don't know Star" Robin said, "She's usually up way earlier than this". "Yeah. And it's like 11:00." Beast Boy stated.

Their conversation was cut short when they heard the automatic door open, revealing a very tired looking Raven. "Mornin' Raven!" Cyborg called. She mumbled a'Hi' and sat down at the table to drink her morning tea.

After close examination, Robin concluded that she must be sick. She had bags under her eyes, kept coughing (more like hacking up a lung), was paler than usual, and looked like she was about to pass out.

Before Robin could say anything, the alarm went off. "The H.I.V.E are downtown" Robin called. "Titans! Go" Everyone ran out the door except Raven. She was taking her good old time. Once she finally got out to the door, she took off flying to the direction of the distress call.

When she arrived, Raven could see the four Titans battling their own enemy. She joined Starfire's fight against Jinx. After Jinx had kicked Starfire out of the way, she started to make small talk with Raven. Just like she does every time she battles with the empath.

"You look tired. Maybe you should give up, Bird" Jinx taunted. "Not a chance Hex Freak." Raven spat back.

In the midst of battle, Raven started coughing, just as she was about to wack Jinx with a car. She lost control of the object and watched through squinting eyes as the vehicle plummeted to the earth, landing just inches away from Beast Boy.

Robin moved his gaze away from the car and onto Raven, who was on the verge of collapsing. "Titans!" he yelled, "Take them down!"

It didn't take long for the H.I.V.E to be defeated. After Robin had made sure that the criminals were safely secured inside the police car, he made his way towards Raven. "Raven? Are you okay? You look…Well sick." He didn't want to get on the topic that he KNEW she was sick because that would probably start an argument. And since she was sick, he didn't want her to get agitated.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Raven replied. She slowly trudged to the T-Car. Everyone shrugged and followed. In the car, Raven felt like she was about to vomit. "Cyborg! Pull over!" she yelled. "Why!?" Cyborg yelled back. "Just do it!"

Cyborg had pulled over by the edge of the bridge. Raven had quickly run out and emptied the contents of her stomach into the river. After she had brutally vomited, she slid to her knees. Everyone got out of the car and ran to her side.

"Raven. Look at me Raven" Robin demanded. She slowly lifted her head up. Her eyes were glossy and her face was a pale shade of green. "Raven you're sick. We need to get you home" Cyborg said after scanning her over. Raven nodded her head.

She closed her eyes as Robin picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car. When they finally arrived home, Robin went to the back where Raven was laying. "Do you want me to carry you in Raven?" he asked. Raven nodded her head, eyes still closed tightly.

Robin had carefully placed Raven's fragile body down on the couch in the Common Room. Starfire had fetched the thermometer. As Robin took the empath's temperature, Raven just lay there silently with her eyes closed. This was very uncharacteristic.

The thermometer gave a soft beep, signaling that it had received all of the information it needed. "Her temperature is……."

Hah! I am good! ^^ Left you at a cliff hanger! Sorry if it sucks. My first story. Should have the next chapter up later on today or tomorrow! Alright y'all! Hope you like it! Review! :D


End file.
